Glorfindel
Glorfindel, also known as The Brass Knight, is an undead high elf in Epoch of Murk. Biography Glorfindel's early life is a lost memory. Countless deaths have meant that he forgot his origins long ago, but he does not care about this. Many years ago, when the war between the various mortal factions was first being waged, Glorfindel was the captain of an elite halberdier unit. They fought in many battles, and Glorfindel himself was afflicted with undeath very soon after it first came about, when the wars were ending. While this allowed him to continue his journey even after he had been killed, it also brought about many of its own curses. A series of flashbacks experienced by Glorfindel throughout the roleplay shed light on some of what happened during the war. It would seem that he was well-liked and respected by his men, and the bond shared by the entire unit was exceptionally strong. The flashbacks mostly focus on his interactions with Arthur, the lieutenant of the unit; and Crimson, a soldier whose brother was the first of the 5th Halberdiers to be killed. Now the Brass Knight wanders the lands of Dawn's Beauty, seeking out word of the Immortals, hoping to find as many as he can and end their pitiful lives. Personality The Brass Knight has died many times, too many for him to remember. And each time he dies a little piece of his sanity slips away, along with his memories. During each lifetime he begins to remember most of these, but he never recovers as many as he had in the previous life. Glorfindel also has a nihilistic philosophy in which the curse of undeath must be lifted so that the world can finally lie down and die. He seeks to kill the Immortals and the Divines, believing that that will enable him to end the curse forever. Only then can he - and all the other undead - die in peace. In his interactions with the other undead Glorfindel seems to be generally quite amiable. He is cheerful and inquisitive, asking the others about themselves and how they died, and refusing to become hopeless and dispirited like so many others of his kind. However, several of the others view him as being pompous and arrogant, probably due to his long string of titles from before the Curse, his old age, and his assuming control of the group (considering himself a "captain" again). Weapons, Equipment, and Powers He is armed with two weapons. A 6'7" long halberd, which he uses most of the time to impale or hack away at his opponents long before they can reach him; and a 4' long arming sword which he can pull out if anybody gets past the axe-head of his halberd. Along with these two weapons he carries a kite shield covered in silver leaf which he frequently uses as a weapon in itself. The name "The Brass Knight" came from his distinctive armour. It is a ceremonial elven piece, made mostly of brass. Long ago, Glorfindel was an able mage, specialising in the school of destruction. However, with each death he recovered less and less of his knowledge and arcane ability, and by now he has forgotten how to cast any magic at all. Although occasionally he can produce a small flame with which to start a fire, so perhaps the knowledge has not disappeared completely. Appearances 'Epoch of Murk: Chapter I' *[http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:176665 Part I: Forsaken] (First appearance) *[http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:181212 Part II: In Danger] *[http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:188556 Part III: Blissful Ignorance] Trivia *Glorfindel first appeared in the Burned-Mane Canon, in the story Back to Roots Part V. In this story he is an Altmer battlemage who was trapped in Nocturnal's realm for many years, before helping the protagonists to escape. *The Brass Knight was my main character on Dark Souls. The build seen in the screenshots uses: Ornstein's Chestpiece, Silver Knight Gauntlets and Shield, Brass Helmet and Leggings, and a Halberd, as well as a Black Knight Greatsword (not pictured) and a Broadsword (not pictured). *The name Glorfindel comes from two minor characters in Tolkien's works The Silmarillion and The Fellowship of the Ring. He was a Noldor warrior who held back Morgoth's forces during the retreat from the Battle of Unnumbered Tears (in The Simarillion); and another character of the same name carried Frodo Baggins to Rivendell after he was attacked by the Witch King at Weathertop (in The Fellowship of the Ring). *Glorfindel's theme, "The Brass Knight", appears in Kool Khajiit's third album, Epoch of Murk. Gallery BrassKnight.jpg|The Brass Knight Glorfindel2.jpeg|Glorfindel casting fire magic (full image) Category:Epoch of Murk Category:Altmer Category:Undead (Epoch of Murk) Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Knights